


Appalachia Adventures

by Sydders09



Category: Jackie & Ryan (2014)
Genre: Appalachia, Bristol Motor Speedway, Cute, East Tennessee, F/M, Love Story, NASCAR, Roan Mountain, Romance, South, Sweet, Tennessee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: You met Georgie during race weekend in Bristol, him introducing you to the music Ryan sings, but not the man. Until Georgie invited Ryan along and you recognize him by his voice.





	1. Chapter 1

There is little hope of getting anywhere in Bristol, Tennessee during race weekend without hitting major traffic. Hours of waiting to drive out – or into – the NASCAR-loving town.

Most people who live near the speedway plan out their travel or lack thereof during that weekend. It’s no different for you who have lived your whole life among NASCAR and the Appalachian Mountains. Lucky for you, your apartment isn’t too far from anything, so your bicycle words wonderfully when the streets fill with race fans.

The first day the city fills up – the Friday before the race – you are already walking among the vendors along 11E with your digital SLR around your neck.

Race weekend has always been your favorite time to capture realistic candids of guests. For years, you spent your Friday and Saturday before the race taking in the people from across the country through your 50mm lens. It was a tradition you held onto after your Papaw, who brought you on those yearly walks, passed away. It’s your way to feel close to him again.

Your favorite part about walking through the crowds is meeting new friends – friends you hang onto for years.

Three years prior, you met a guy named Georgie who came through in a beat-up station wagon with a few other guys with him. He was in a band – every member not present at that time – and you fell in love with his fiddle-playing. You became quick friends with him and his buddies that first year, letting them stay in your apartment because you wanted them to have a roof over their head. As a gift, Georgie gave you an album he recorded earlier that year as a thank you. You listened to it for a month straight wondering who it was singing in those songs. Georgie told you it was a friend of his who lived in Utah because he fell in love with some singer. It was all he gave you in the text, so you were left wondering.

Every year since you met Georgie, you skipped your way toward whatever vehicle he said they were in for that trip. Then you’d spend your whole weekend with them.

You spot the lot Georgie said they were parked in, a wild grin growing on your lips. You are on the verge of running there when a familiar voice reaches your ears. You know immediately it’s the voice from the unknown guy on Georgie’s album. You can pick out that voice anywhere.

You bound through the crowd, seeking out the music. The small crowd nearby is your biggest clue.

You squeeze through the crowd to the front, camera up and ready to capture the mystery man. Your finger automatically pushes down the shutter button the second you see him.

The first thing you notice is his guitar. It’s a gorgeous dark cherry – the burst color design – with the fullest sound you’ve ever heard from a guitar.

You notice the simple tattoos on his fingers next. The ends of those fingers pressing on the fretboard with each chord.

Following that, you take in his well-worn clothes. His hat over a mop of dark hair is in the worst shape. His facial hair looks like it could use a trim and some shaping, but it doesn’t look messy. Somehow, it all seems to work for him.

When he looks up at the crowd, you see his nearly black eyes take in all the faces. A smile appears as he sings his next line, his teeth showing.

Unashamed, you take the shot. The sound of your shutter grabs his attention for a second. You grin at that.

As soon as the song ends and the viewers disperse, you plop down on the ground right in front of him. You don’t care that he’s completely taken aback because you’re finally meeting the man behind the voice you’ve adored since you heard it the first time.

“You’re him. You’re the guy on the CD Georgie gave me,” you say. “I can’t believe you’re here in my little town.”

“You know Georgie?” He sets his guitar back in its case, shutting the lid.

You nod and hold your hand out. “I’m Y/N. I met Georgie a few years ago at this same race.”

The man shakes your hand. “Ryan.”

You squeal and pull your knees up to your chin, your arms wrapping around your shins. “It is so great to finally meet you, Ryan. You have no idea.”

He awkwardly chuckles and scratches the back of his head. “Uh, thanks?”

“I’m sorry I’m acting crazy right now. I’ve listened to that album – the one you’re singin’ on – about a million times because your voice is so good. Georgie didn’t tell me much about you or your name, but I knew it was you.”

“It’s all right. Didn’t know I had a fan.”

You blush. “You can thank Georgie for that.”

“Thank me for what?”

You are on your feet in seconds, grabbing hold of your camera so you can pull Georgie into a huge hug without damaging him or your camera. “Once a year is not enough time to see you, Georgie! I miss you too much!”

He smiles and hugs back. “I missed you, too, Y/N.” When you step away, he nods toward Ryan. “I see you met Ryan.”

You nod vigorously.

Georgie knew about your obsession over the voice on the CD. He had fun withholding Ryan’s name just to see your reaction. Hearts were always in your eyes when one of their songs came on in your music library.

“I hope she didn’t come on too strong. I’m pretty sure she’s been dreaming about that voice of yours for years.” Georgie winks at Ryan.

You smack his stomach and smile sweetly at Ryan. “Please ignore him. I didn’t have any dreams like that. Promise.”

Ryan laughed. “S’okay.”

“God, even your laugh is amazing,” you say without thought. It makes you and Ryan turn red. “Geez. Forget I said that. I don’t have a good hold of my mental filter, like, ever.”

Georgie pats your back. “This weekend is going to be fun.” 

* * *

It doesn’t matter if the race is on Sunday. Parties start up sometimes the Thursday before as soon as the sun goes down. Over by one of the many RV lots, there are a few fires going on and the RV owners always welcome people over. It’s where you find yourself with Georgie and Ryan Friday night.

You’ve always been a touchy kind of person, so you don’t mind squishing between the two men on a bench, Georgie’s arm casually over your shoulders.

Your attention is 100 percent on the elderly couple telling you their love story. Your hands are up to your mouth to hide your bright smile from anyone watching. You live for the people you meet.

“One day I’m gonna have a story like that to tell,” you announce. “It’s gonna happen.”

Georgie laughs. “I think you better start traveling more, Y/N.”

You shove him, his arm slipping away. “I met you without leavin’ my city.” You grin at Ryan. “And you.”

Georgie groans. “Oh, no. What if it’s one of us caught up in her story, Ryan?”

You scowl.

Ryan shrugs. “It’d be a story, yeah?”

“You two are already in my story.”

“Damn,” Georgie says, making you shove him again.

The older woman, Mary, laughs. “I think you’ll get your story before long.” She stands with her husband. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. It’s our bedtime. Just be sure to put the fire out if you leave.”

You stand to give Mary and Henry big hugs. “We appreciate it. Y’all sleep well and enjoy your weekend.”

As you sit back between Georgie and Ryan, the couple climbs into their RV, Mary commenting on how sweet you are.

Georgie stands and stretches. “I’m going to see if I can get a beer or something. You guys want anything?”

You decline, but Ryan asks for a beer.

You turn to Ryan once Georgie walks away. “So, does your lady mind you comin’ out this far? Georgie said you’d been livin’ in Utah for a while.”

Ryan looks at you for a second, his face flat, and then the fire. “There’s no lady. Not anymore. I needed to go and she needed to stay.”

“I’m sorry for bringin’ it up, Ryan. I just thought – How about you just tell me about yourself instead of me pryin’ into your personal life.”

So Ryan tells you what he wants, brushing over the recently lost love. He spends a lot of time talking about where he’s been and where he’s planning on going. 

Your eyes are glued to his face while he talks. Ryan doesn’t meet your gaze very often because of it. You glance at Georgie for a second when he hands Ryan a beer, but you were wholeheartedly invested in his story.

Ryan clears his throat and takes a sip of his drink. “You really give your undivided attention to people, huh?”

“How will I remember what I’m told if I don’t? I want people to know I care about what they’re sayin’. It doesn’t matter if I met them five minutes ago or I’ve known ‘em my whole life.”

“It’s gonna take some gettin’ used to it.”

“Gosh, I’m sorry. Am I too much? I think I’m too much. I really need to quit coming on so aggressively.”

He laughs softly. “You’re all right.”

You smile and suddenly call out to Georgie who found a cute girl to talk to. “You still need a place to stay out here?”

“If you’re willing!”

“Of course! There’s always room for you!” You look at Ryan. “Georgie usually stays with me during the weekend and his friends are always welcome. I’ve got plenty of space.”

“You let Georgie stay with you? Wow.” Ryan matches your smile. “Can’t believe you trust him enough. I hear he likes to get into trouble.”

“A little trouble never hurt anyone.” You yawn. “Ugh. I didn’t think I was tired yet.”

“Why don’t you go home then?”

“I usually wait for Georgie and I’m enjoyin’ gettin’ to know you. Sleep can wait.”

“I think you’ll see us tomorrow. I can walk with you if you want.”

“You’re sweet, but don’t miss out on the Bristol race weekend nightlife because of me. Georgie knows where I live, so y’all can stay out as long as you want.”

He stands. “Nah. I could probably use the extra sleep. Let’s go.”

You sigh and stand, gathering up your camera. “If you insist. I’ll let you have the guest room then. Georgie can have the couch this time.”

“Sounds great.” 

* * *

You creep down to your kitchen early on Saturday to start breakfast. You hold back a snort seeing Georgie sprawled out on your couch still in his clothes from the night before. Ryan must have let him in for you in the middle of the night because you weren’t disturbed at any point.

Bacon and eggs are cooking on your griddle when arms snake around your middle and something presses against you back between your shoulder blades.

“You’re the best damn thing about this town,” Georgie says, his voice muffled by your back. “This is why I keep coming back.”

You turn to look at him once his chin rests on your shoulder. “It’s not because you like seein’ the cute Tennessee girls around here?”

He lets you go. “Nope. Just your cooking. Oh, morning, Ryan.”

You face Ryan with a large smile plastered on your face. “Mornin’! I hope you’re hungry.”

He looks cute in the morning. His hair sticks out more around his ears, everywhere else looking a bit ruffled. His t-shirt and sport shorts are wrinkled. What stands out most is how dark his eyes are so early in the morning. You’re not convinced he has brown eyes honestly.

Ryan steps forward. “Need a hand with anything?”

“I appreciate it, but I’ve got this. As soon as the eggs and bacon finish, I’ll make some pancakes.”

“Lemme help, Y/N. It’s the least I can do for lettin’ us stay here.”

“Okay. You can get the skillet out of that cabinet and start making pancakes then. Thank you.”

Georgie yawns. “I’ll take a shower while you two do that.”

“Don’t take too long. Food is almost done,” you say as he trudges upstairs.

Ryan gets the first pancake going. “He’s made himself at home.”

You chuckle. “I don’t mind. I always look forward to this time of year. I get to meet Georgie’s friends and spend some time with him.”

“You two ever have a thing?”

A boisterous laugh comes from your mouth. “Definitely not. He’s a bit too dependent for my taste plus he prefers the ladies out there who are lookin’ for a cute drifter to take them for a ride.” You avoid glancing at Ryan as you chuckle and take the scrambled eggs off the griddle.

“You’re not one of those girls?” You hear the teasing tone in his voice.

You shake your head and elbow Ryan. “I’m sure you know full well that I’m not. I prefer building friendships than settling for one-night stands. Friendships mean more, ya know?”

He flips the pancake. “Yeah. Can’t say I haven’t done what Georgie does though.”

“To each his own I say. I don’t judge. S’not my place to.”

Silence settles between you two while finishing breakfast. Georgie comes down soon after you place his plate at the table.

He kisses your cheek and thanks you before digging in. Ryan rolls his eyes, making you giggle to yourself.

If only the weekend went on for more than three days. 

* * *

Sunday – race day – you, Georgie, and Ryan go to the speedway early in the morning. The year before you missed out on the race in person, so you made sure to get tickets as soon as Georgie said he’d be back with a friend. Tickets aren’t cheap and you worked a lot of long hours at the Walgreens to save up. It was always worth seeing a NASCAR race on the shortest track of the season. The turns are still insane even after they reconstructed it to have fewer accidents.

You take several continuous shots as the cars speed by, your bangs fluttering in the wind.

Georgie sits in his seat watching and chatting up a cute college girl you knew when you attended East Tennessee State University. Ryan stands next to you, watching the race and you work.

Neither of you can speak over the roar of the race, so you gesture and use your notes app to explain what you were doing, why you went for that shot, and that he doesn’t have to stand with you if he’s bored. But he never leaves, much to your pleasure.

Ryan is much more than the voice you’d been listening to for years. He is smart, he speaks when he really has something to say, and he is curious about the things he doesn’t know much about. You wish they were staying longer than Monday morning. Three days isn’t enough time to get to know someone.

You type in your notes and hand it to Ryan. **You need to come here when there isn’t a race. You can tour the speedway and walk on the track. Christmastime is a lot of fun, too.**

He hands it back with his response. **I’ll make sure I’m around here again during the off-season.**

You smile and take a few more photos of the cars. You turn your lens to Georgie and his new friend, catching him smoothly brushing some of her hair from her face. You snicker and show Ryan.

When he smiles, you nod and hold the camera up. You push the shutter button right as the cars go by, Ryan’s hair fluttering around his face since he left his hat behind. You take another photo once everything settles again, your laugh drowned out by the noise.

**Once I get my tripod, you gotta be in the annual photo we take,** you type. **You don’t really have a choice.**

Ryan nods, a smile growing on his face. **Is there a way I can get a copy before we go?**

You nod and type out what you do to pull the image straight from the camera and onto your phone. You tell him you can send it to him once you get his phone number.

He takes your phone from you, navigating through the apps to enter his number. He hands it back.

You grin. _Ryan Brenner. The man behind the voice._

You quickly send him a text. **Hey, it’s the crazy Tennessee chick, Y/N Y/L/N. The one without a filter.**

Your cheeks ache from how wide your smile gets when Ryan reads your text and visibly laughs.

_I’ve gotta thank Georgie for bringin’ him here. It’s been so much fun. _

* * *

Actual tears are in your eyes Monday morning while Georgie and Ryan gather up their things, placing them by your front door. You offered to drive them to their borrowed vehicle, but Georgie insisted you stay home.

As soon as Georgie turns and opens his arms for you, you collide so hard with his body that he falls back against the wall.

“You know I’ll be back next year, Y/N,” he says, hugging you back and kissing your head.

You sniffle, the side of your face pressed against his chest. “You need to visit more, Georgie. These once a year visits are never enough.”

“You won’t miss me so much if your new pal here starts coming around,” he whispered in your ear.

Your face warms and you squeeze Georgie tighter. “I’ll always miss you, punk.”

You were much less aggressive when it came to saying bye to Ryan.

You put your hands on his shoulders and grinned. “I’m so happy you got to visit with Georgie. It was wonderful finally meeting the man behind the voice. I hope to see you ‘round here more. You’ve got a place to stay if you need it, all right?”

He nods. “Thank you, Y/N. I look forward to comin’ back here again someday.”

You pull Ryan into a hug, squeezing him tightly while Georgie makes kissing motions in your vision. You flip him off before letting Ryan go.

“Y’all need to get on the road now, okay? Let me know when you’re safe in the next town you stop in.” You wipe away the few tears on your face. “Don’t forget like last time, Georgie. I cried for days thinkin’ the worst.”

“I promise, Mom.”

You look to Ryan. “Please make sure he doesn’t forget. And you don’t forget either.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You look at Georgie. “I think Ryan’s gonna take your place as my favorite.”

He sighed dramatically. “Woe is me! Whatever will I do without Y/N’s complete attention?”

“Probably starve.”

“Yeah. That sounds about right.”

You laugh lightly. “All right, you two. Go start your next crazy adventure.”

You can’t keep from hugging both of them a second time before leading them out your front door. You sit on the front step of your apartment and watch them walk away until they are far from your sight.

The world feels more lonely without them in it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie and Ryan come back for another NASCAR weekend that doesn't go quite planned. Rain and colds can do that.

Your phone dings and it’s all you need to rush out of your apartment to the pickup truck parked beside your Jeep Cherokee.

Ryan is already out of the passenger side, but Georgie is still climbing out. He doesn’t get his feet on the ground before you’re tackling him back into his seat. The truck horn goes off and Ryan’s hearty laugh rings out from the back of the truck.

“Christ, Y/N! Let me get out of the truck first!” Georgie groans. “I think you broke my back on the center console.”

“Oh, get over it.” You crawl off of him and bounce a little once you touch the ground. “You barely texted me this last year!”

He sits up and dramatically looks at Ryan as he speaks. “It’s like you spent all your free time talking to your new friend.”

By that point, you are in front of Ryan, both hands on his face. You grin at him, trying hard not to focus on the texture of his beard. “I’m glad you decided to come back this year.”

He nods. “Course. I couldn’t go without your cookin’ any longer.”

Laughing, you hug Ryan tightly. You love hugging Georgie, but Ryan’s arms around you feel perfect like they’re meant for holding you. Your face is pink when you step away and tap the side of the truck.

“Who let you use their truck?”

“My roommate back home. He’s taking a little time off and doesn’t plan on leaving the house the whole weekend,” Georgie says, leaning against the door. “Why’d you have us come here instead of meeting us out in a lot?”

You shrug. “Took four years to realize it makes more sense to have you park here since y’all stay here. Have you guys eaten dinner yet?” You look at Ryan.

He shakes his head. “I bet we’re ‘bout to.”

“Damn right, Brenner. You two can figure out who’s sleepin’ where while I finish dinner. Wash up and be at the table by 7, all right?”

Georgie nods, kisses your head and walks inside with his things.

Ryan smiles down at you. “Sounds good, Y/N. See you then.” He purposely nudges you as he walks by.

You follow him in. Your phone is in the kitchen playing music and you awkwardly laugh when “Southbound” – your absolute favorite song from the guys – is playing on repeat.

Ryan’s face lights up as you push past him to stop the song. He chuckles.

“I usually listen to y’all’s music the week before Georgie gets here,” you explain. “I was too excited to see you in my parkin’ space to pause it.”

“It’s cute.”

You blink as your face catches fire. Ryan doesn’t notice because he sets his bag on the floor before making his way upstairs to see if the bathroom is free.

Clearing your throat, you snap yourself back into focus and continue working on dinner. You hum the song as quietly as you can, pausing any time you hear the guys moving around upstairs.

The first thing out of Georgie’s mouth when he comes into the kitchen is about the song. You punch his arm half-heartedly while he teases you over what he calls your obsession.

“It’s a good song, Georgie,” you pout, tasting the Alfredo sauce you’re making. “I can’t help listenin’ to it.”

He picks out a grape tomato from the salad you tossed. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with a certain friend of mine singing it? It’s probably his best song in my opinion.”

“Oh, my God, Georgie. I like all the songs. The lyrics are amazing and speak volumes. It means somethin’.”

“Yeah. It is a good song. I’m pretty sure Ryan wrote it right before recording it.” Georgie stirs the pasta for you when you hand him the spoon. “And I didn’t tell you that so you can stare at him all googly-eyed.”

“I don’t stare at anyone like that.”

“No, but you look at him like he’s the only guy worth anything. It kinda hurts my pride, sweetheart. How long have you known him?”

You lean your head on Georgie’s shoulder for a moment. “You know I’ll always love you, Georgie. No one’s gonna change that.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ryan enters the kitchen right as you’re pulling the garlic bread out of the oven.

You glance at him with a smile when he starts grabbing dishes and sets them out without being promoted. You hear Georgie roll his eyes – yes hear – and you chew on your lower lip.

Sure, you only met Ryan for three days a year ago, but you love talking to him and being around him. Sometimes you found yourself looking forward to his texts even when Georgie was talking to you on the phone. You are head over heels for Ryan and he hardly does anything beyond existing.

Ryan holds his hands up to take anything to the table for you, so you place the bowl of garlic bread in one hand and the salad bowl in the other.

You mix the grilled chicken in with the pasta and Alfredo sauce before setting it on a potholder in the center of the table.

With a smile, you start doling out the pasta for the guys, giving each of them more than you give yourself. You don’t think either notice, but Ryan does and he puts an extra piece of garlic bread on your plate.

“You guys are disgusting,” Georgie mutters as he fills his bowl with salad.

“Shut up,” you say while taking your seat. “Just eat your food, okay? I didn’t make it so you can tease me.”

Ryan’s eyes shift between you two while he takes a bite of his salad.

“Quit making eyes at each other then.”

You toss a piece of a carrot at his face, giggling to yourself after. “You know you can ignore it, right?”

“Oh, so you admit it?”

Finally, your face flushes. “No. Stop. Can we not right now?” You shyly look at Ryan. There’s a small smile on his lips while he eats.

So it’s pretty clear you like Ryan and you tell him pretty often, not because you wanted anything to come from it. You just like people knowing the truth. Ryan never deterred you from and he still doesn’t, so you’re not too worried about Georgie talking about it. It’s just embarrassing to have another person talk so openly about your feelings. Georgie probably doesn’t know Ryan is aware of how you feel.

“You know he’s got it bad, too?”

“Georgie…” Ryan sighs.

“Didn’t think there was a girl out there that would make him act like a fool again, yet here you are.”

You swallow your food quickly. “Oh, come on. You tryin’ to start a fight ‘cause I’ll kick your ass if I have to.”

“I’m serious. I think he’s even writing a song about you.”

“Georgie.” Ryan’s voice is louder than you’ve ever heard it and stern.

You blink and watch the men stare each other down. The air is thick with whatever silent conversation they’re having.

“You jealous?” Ryan smirks.

Georgie laughs. “Yeah, no. I only like Y/N for her cooking. You can have her.”

“Oh, my God,” you groan, hiding your face in your hands. “Please just eat your dinners and go do somethin’ else.”

Ryan and Georgie smile at each other, but they obey with a few jabs here and there.

* * *

“So, they’re predictin’ rain this weekend,” you say to the guys when they meander into the living room after dressing for bed. Ryan is the one stuck on the couch this time. “There’s a high chance no one will show up to the race because of it. I figure we can try to brave the traffic and go somewhere. Maybe hike up Roan?”

“Won’t it be rainin’ there?” Ryan asks, sitting next to you on his bed.

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s worth checkin’ it out either way. Even if we can’t see much, the clouds will look epic.”

Georgie sits on the floor in front of the couch, leaning his head back to stare up at you. “Do you want us to play music on a mountain or something?”

“Hikin’ with an instrument no matter the size sucks, so no. I just want you guys to see something other than Bristol. And if it rains, we’ll be couped up here and I don’t want that for y’all.”

“I wouldn’t mind hikin’ in the rain,” Ryan says. “Count me in.”

“Georgie?”

His body slumps. “I guess if he’s going then I need to go to make sure he keeps his hands to himself.”

You get off the couch, patting Georgie’s cheek. “Sounds like a plan then. I’ll see y’all bright and early.” You swiftly lean over to kiss Ryan’s cheek. You don’t look back at him as you climb the stairs.

“Wow, Ryan. You’ve upgraded,” Georgie teases, making you chew on your bottom lip to hide your smile. It didn’t work.

“Shut up, Georgie.”

You hear the sound of a pillow against something solid and a grunt as you close your bedroom door.

* * *

When you come downstairs the next morning, Ryan is already awake folding up the blankets he used overnight. His hair is wet and hangs haphazardly around his face. There’s a wet spot on his shirt between his shoulder blades where he missed with the towel. You resist sniffing the air around him as you go by. You smelled his body wash long before you came downstairs.

Ryan watches you as you shuffle into the kitchen to start making a breakfast casserole you’ve planned for a few days. “Want some help?”

You swing your head around while cracking an egg. “If you wanna help then be my guest. I won’t stop you.”

“What do you need?”

Your heart swells at his eagerness. _He’s too good for this world_. “You can chop up what’s left of the onion in the fridge and the red pepper, too.”

“Anything else?”

“Do that and I’ll let you know.”

You both work together to get the casserole in the oven, making small talk every now and then. Without thinking, you hum out a few bars of one of the boys’ songs, which leads Ryan to finish it when you shy away. You melt right there. Seriously. You nearly fall over because your legs get a little wobbly. Ryan chuckles at you.

“Shush, Brenner.”

“Didn’t say nothin’.”

“Yet you spoke volumes.”

“You started it.”

A cough has the two of you looking at Georgie who does not look well. You walk over to him and put your forehead against his.

“You’re burnin’ up. Were you feelin’ sick yesterday?”

“Not really. I thought it was some weird feeling I had from the food we ate in Illinois.”

You look at Ryan. “Did you notice anything?”

He shakes his head.

“You’re stayin’ home today, okay? We can stay to take care of you. We’ll try Roan Mountain tomorrow.”

Georgie shoves past you to sit at the table. “I’m fine, Y/N. Don’t ruin your day to watch me. I’m not a kid.”

“I don’t feel right leavin’ you alone.”

He looks into your eyes and holds your face. “You and Ryan are going up that mountain today. I can take care of myself. Show Ryan a good time, yeah?”

You ignore his suggestive wink and pull your face out of his hands. You look at Ryan again. “Do you still wanna go without him? I won’t make you if you don’t. We really can do this another time.”

Ryan smiles softly. “I’ll go if you go.”

“That doesn’t help me here.”

“Sure. We can go.”

“Good,” Georgie yawns. “You two have fun and let me rest alone. What’s for breakfast?”

* * *

Ryan stares out your car window watching the world go by as you make the slow ascent up Roan. It’s not a steep mountain, but there are several switchbacks and small roads that keep the speed limit low.

The first time Ryan’s side of the mountain drops off, he pulls away from the window a little surprised. You laugh and tell him to imagine being afraid of heights and seeing the side drop off. He chuckles and goes back to staring.

By the time you get up the mountain, the sky is partially covered with clouds. It’s better than you expected.

You get your camera bag out of the back and put it over your shoulder. “I’m not sure if it’ll rain when we get up there, but there is a covered area through those trees where we can hide if we have to. But I’m hopeful it’ll wait until we get back down.”

“What ‘bout your camera?”

You pat the bag. “This is waterproof, so it should be fine. If I have it out, my jacket can cover it. You ready? It’s a hike, but it’s a short one considerin’ what trails we have out here.”

“Let’s go then.”

“Hold on,” you say as you fish out your camera. “I wish Georgie was here because he’d love takin’ pictures up here. If you don’t mind though, I’d love to get some of you. That fence there kinda fits this hipster lumberjack thing you’ve got goin’ on.”

He smiles. “Do with me what you want.”

You ignore the coiling of your stomach. “C’mere.”

You don’t take much time taking a few artsy photos of Ryan in various poses against the fence. You don’t need much time to make them look good because his presence in them does that already.

As you continue up the mountain, you point out the rhododendron bushes and tell him how gorgeous they are in bloom, promising to show him some pictures when you get home.

Both of you politely greet a few hikers coming down the mountain. Once they clear away, you take a few shots of the dense trees covering part of the trail. It always gives spooky vibes and you love it so much that you take a photo every time you hike up there.

You climb up the large rock outside the wooded area, your feet dangling off the edge while you point out your Jeep in the lot down below.

Ryan follows you but stands. He turns to take in what he could see from there. It isn’t much with the mountain blocking half the view.

“We’re about halfway from here,” you say. “Not sure we’ll get much of a view if these clouds keep comin’ in.”

“We’ll know when we get up there,” he says matter of factly, hopping off the rock. He holds his hand out to you.

You take it and slip off the rock, waiting until you’re steady before slipping your hand out of his. You flex your fingers before stuffing them in your jacket pocket.

The rest of the hike is quiet except for the occasional greeting from other hikers.

The wind kicks up when you stand at the top of the mountain. Despite the clouds, you can see the mountain range all around – though not quite as far on a clear day.

You put your hood up to keep your hair out of your face as best as you can. You lead Ryan toward the collection of boulders off the path. You take a seat and watch Ryan study the view. He steps a few paces away, tucking his hands in his jean pockets.

He looks at you when he hears your shutter go off, a cheeky smile on your face.

“I had to. Looked like an album cover.” You walk over and show him the picture. “Maybe for the next one, yeah?”

Ryan’s eyes are bright. “Maybe.”

You lick your lips and chew on the lower one. “There’s a bit more we can walk if you want. It takes us over there to the other peak.”

“This is fine. It’s nice here and if it rains, we won’t have as far to run.”

“Well, I’m gonna step over there to take some photos. Let me know when you’re good to head back down.”

Ryan nods and looks back at the view.

You pause to stare at him as you walk away. You appreciate how content he is to stand on that mountain and look out across the land. You’re glad he wanted to come.

As predicted, it starts sprinkling when you two head back to the car. Thankfully, it holds off long enough for you to take cover in the wooded area. You and Ryan stand near the exit and watch the rain come down.

“We’ll go when it slows,” you say.

Ryan leans against the tree you’re standing by, crossing his arms over his chest. “There anyplace good to eat ‘round here?”

You look at him. “Not really. Not until we get back to town. You gettin’ hungry?”

“Figured since you took me up here, I could buy you lunch.”

“Um… You don’t have to– I can buy. Don’t use your money on me.”

“I’ve got plenty, Y/N. Been savin’ a little since I decided to come back. I’m gettin’ your lunch, ‘kay?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Anything you want?”

You look down at your feet. “There’s a great barbeque place in Johnson CIty you should try. We can get Georgie if you want.”

“Nah. Let it be just you and me.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah.” You suppress the gleeful smile trying to appear. “That sounds… fun.”

Ryan surveys the last leg of the hike, but you keep staring at him in what you would call awe – not too different from how you already look at him.

“I think it’s slowin’ down,” he says. “Got that camera of yours safe?”

You tuck it under your jacket and give him a breathy “yeah.” He smirks and both of you start walking.

* * *

You take Ryan to a little restaurant called The Firehouse – built inside an old firehouse. You tell him a few stories about going there as a kid and how the firetruck inside is used in parades. He listens, nodding where he should and smiling the entire time.

Lunch went well considering you were nervous and fighting with yourself about whether it was a date or not. You were leaning on not until Ryan refused to let you open your car door. But it wasn’t just that. He continued to be a gentleman more than usual when you got back to your apartment. And before he walked inside, he left a short kiss on your forehead.

You’ve been in your head since.

Georgie knocks on your bedroom doorframe before walking in. He sits next to you on your bed. “Good day so far?”

You nod.

“What’s up? Ryan’s acting strange, too. Did something happen?”

“I don’t know. Do you think it’d be weird if somethin’ did because I’ve only been around Ryan five days with a year of not seein’ him in the middle of that?”

He wraps an arm around your shoulders. “We were pretty close the second day. You two talked to each other more than we ever have between visits.”

“I didn’t like you like I like Ryan, so it was easier to be close to you. Ryan knows I like him. You know, like, I really like him. It’s so different bein’ close to him. Not bad by any means, just different.”

“Just be you, okay? He won’t mind you cuddling with him the next time we watch a movie and he sure as hell won’t mind you kissing him. Don’t worry about it and enjoy him being around.”

You smile at Georgie. “Thanks. You sure you won’t get jealous?”

“Nope. Once I’m better tomorrow, I’ll go find myself a girl. Maybe the one from last year.”

“Which one?”

“Both if I’m lucky.”

“You’re gross, Georgie,” you laugh.

“And you are falling hopelessly for my friend downstairs, so go sit with him. Make sure he knows today wasn’t a fluke. He doesn’t say it, but I know he likes you too.”

“You think so?”

“Would it make you feel better to know I’ve caught him staring at our picture from last year a few times?”

“What?”

He nods. Georgie taps the screen of your phone to see one of the new photos you took that morning, Ryan being the center of it. “Oh, you changed it already. Cute. And a great photo.”

Blushing, you take your phone away from him. “Go get some more rest if you wanna see those girls tomorrow. I’ll call you down for dinner when it’s finished.”

“And you go downstairs” and treat Ryan like me. Except with more feelings.” Georgie kisses your head. “He’d like that.”

You nod and wait for him to disappear into the guest room before you stroll downstairs.

Ryan is lounging back on the couch with the TV on some _TV Land _show – it looks like _The Andy Griffith Show_ – with a small smile on his lips. If it were Georgie there, you would curl up beside him. With Ryan, you still aren’t sure you can do that. Even if he’s hinted at feeling something toward you, you’re still at a loss. Would lying next to him be too much?

Ryan notices your reflection in the screen and turns, his smile growing. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

It’s quiet. You battle with yourself for a minute, ultimately craving the physical touch of a friend.

It’s like he expects it. As soon as you near the couch, he lifts up his arm resting beside him to silently invite you in its old spot. You take it.

Your head rests on Ryan’s chest, your arm laying there, too. The arm he moved comes to your back to hold you in place. You keep your legs straight, unsure if you should let one lay across his hips. It’s comfortable enough. You were just happy to be near someone.

You close your eyes and sigh. It spurs Ryan to run his hand from your hair to the middle of your back and up again. You get goosebumps all over.

Your fingers play with one of the buttons on Ryan’s shirt to try and divert the nervousness out of your body. His chest vibrates as he silently chuckles at you. He covers your hand with his, stilling it. His hand is so warm and big. You love it.

You fall asleep there. It’s the best nap you’ve had in some time. You’re surprised Ryan is still there when you wake up. You don’t move your legs, which managed to tangle with his in your sleep.

You look up at Ryan after rubbing your eyes. “What time is it?”

“I think somewhere around 5.”

“Sorry I slept so long.” You try to sit up, but you’re way too comfortable.

“Don’t apologize. I was fine here.”

“Has Georgie come down?”

“You two are cute,” the man in question says from the kitchen table. “I nearly puked when I came down here.”

That’s when you sit up, careful not to hurt Ryan. “Don’t be an ass, Georgie. You’re the one who told me to cuddle with Ryan instead of you.”

“Yeah because you were afraid to on your own.”

Ryan sits up too. “I’m right here.”

You smile apologetically. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Your heart pounds when his lips turn up the longer he holds your gaze.

“God, just kiss or something.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and lies back down, turning on his side. His hand finds yours. You bite back a grin.

“Won’t happen if you keep buttin’ in, ya know.” You stick your tongue out and rest your chin on the back of the couch. “Maybe I should start hootin’ and hollerin’ when you find your next girl. See how it makes you feel.”

“I won’t care because I probably won’t see her again. You two? You belong together. All it took was that album.”

You groan and finally get off the couch. It’s so easy for you to scratch the top of Ryan’s head as you go by. “If you want dinner, then you should shush about it.”

“Is your boyfriend going to help?” Georgie teases.

“Is there anything you wanna eat, Ryan?” You look past Georgie.

Ryan actually bolts upright, eyes wider than usual and his mouth opened a little. “Uh… What?”

You raise an eyebrow, unsure of what happened.

Georgie cackles and that makes Ryan turn a deep red. “Seems Ryan had something else on his mind.”

You look at Ryan, gauging his reaction. His cheeks are flush and he’s trying to look anywhere but you.

_Oh._ “I mean food, Ryan. What food do you wanna eat.” _He thinks of me like that? Oh, my God. Should I be mad? … I’m not._

He clears his throat after a failed attempt to speak. “Anything is fine. I’ll eat anything you make.”

Georgie opens his mouth to say something, but you throw your dishrag at him shaking your head. The moment happened and he needs to let it go. Mostly so you can focus on cooking and not what crosses Ryan’s mind. 

* * *

Georgie leaves after breakfast the next morning, leaving you and Ryan to do whatever. You choose to clean up the house a little mostly to avoid confronting Ryan.

You’re flattered someone would think of you like that, but the fact it’s Ryan, and he had a thought when you were right there, throws you way off balance. He is such a sweet man, yet he thought about something so… dirty.

You chuckle to yourself. You aren’t squeaky clean, so why should you worry about it? Hell, if you were dating Ryan, you wouldn’t bat an eye. You just weren’t ready to find out something like that crosses his mind.

A soft knock on the doorframe of the bathroom rips you out of your thoughts. You look to see a sheepish Ryan standing there.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I don’t usually– I didn’t mean to… to think like that. It was inappropriate of me.”

You smile. “It’s okay. I’m not upset or anything. It happens. I think I’m more surprised you thought of me… like that. I’m actually sorta flattered.”

Ryan relaxes. “Flattered? You’re a strange girl.”

“It’s not every day the guy you like has a dirty thought about you.” Your face feels warm and you don’t look at him. His silence makes you wonder if he’s thought of you like that more than once.

“You think we should get together?” he finally asks, his voice hard to hear.

You shrug. “Not sure. Will you still like me next year?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then let’s keep goin’ like this until you know for sure.”

“Will you still like me? There’s a lot of time between now and next year.”

You wrap your arms around his middle and squeeze. “Ryan, I’ve had a crush on you for, what, almost four years now? Five? I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me losin’ interest. Even if you find some pretty girl out West, I’ll still like you.”

“You really are strange,” he says with a smile.

“Yup!” You stand on your toes to kiss his cheek and then you go back to cleaning. You glance at the door after Ryan leaves, hoping that one day his “I don’t know” will change. 

* * *

As predicted, the rain cancels the race until next weekend, so you and the guys stay inside and make do with what you have.

Monday comes all too soon for you, as it always does. You wake up with tears in your eyes and can’t go more than five minutes without hugging one of the guys. They take your clinginess with gentle smiles. Georgie says a few words to ease your worry, but it only works for so long.

Georgie sits on your front step with you, arms around each other while Ryan packs up the truck.

“I wish this didn’t have to happen every year,” you mumble. “I know you guys go wherever the roads takes you, but I wish it took you here more.”

He rubs your arm. “We have this discussion every year, Y/N. You’re going to be fine until next year, I promise. We’ll be fine, too. You can call and text us whenever you need to. We’re not leaving you for good. Just for a little while.”

“I know. But can you please see me somewhere in between now and then?”

“I can’t promise anything.”

You nod sadly and look up at Ryan as he comes over. You get on your feet and wrap him up in a hug. It brings a smile to your face when he hugs bag tightly and presses his face into your shoulder.

“Will you come and see me sometime at least? Georgie is bein’ stubborn and won’t come during the year.” You pout when Ryan looks at you. “I can only go so long without seeing your faces.”

Ryan presses his lips to your forehead. “I might come back ‘round here sometime before next year. You never know.”

“Make it sooner rather than later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Little did you know what Ryan had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan visits as a surprise to you.

Fall in the Smokies always is a beautiful sight with rolling multicolor hills as far as the eye can see. But it never lasts long. Fall quickly turns into winter and Christmas is right around the corner.

In Bristol, Thanksgiving marks the beginning of the Speedway in Lights. The staff put up cute Christmas scenes made of lights for cars to drive through, each car ending up in the pit area if they so choose. Thousands of people go through when the weather is nice and it keeps Bristol busy out of NASCAR season.

You personally love when the lights start up. You can’t get a lot of great pictures, but it’s fun to meet up with friends to make s’mores or try out a few festival rides. You’re happier and love having something to distract you from the busy retail season.

Two weeks before Christmas, you’re finally putting up your tree. Work gets busy around the big holidays and the last thing you want to do is put up decorations. Thankfully, you got a few days off before the late “until midnight” shifts start up for last-minute shoppers. You figure the free time is your opportunity to decorate. You’re thankful for it.

You sip on your glass of cheap Merlot your parents sent you home with the week before. There’s a gentle ting as you place it on your coffee table just as a loud set of knocks sound from your apartment door.

You shuffle over to it, curious who would be knocking after dinner. You can’t check who is there, so you open the door. Your eyes widen.

Ryan Brenner is standing on your tiny porch, his pack on his back, guitar in his hand, and a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “Hey there, Y/N.”

A squeal that deafens even you explodes from your mouth as you leap into his arms and hold him close. Tears spring from your eyes. He’s the first and only friend of Georgie’s to ever come by during the year. Nothing can describe the feeling.

Ryan kisses your forehead as he wipes away the tears on your cheeks.

“I’m not dreamin’?” you ask, poking his chest to be sure.

“Nope. I’m here.”

“This is a good surprise.” You pull Ryan inside. “Very good.”

He smiles at you, his eyes darkening at your words. It makes you anxious and excited all at once.

“Have you eaten anything? I think I have some leftovers from dinner. Or I can make you somethin’.” He follows you into the kitchen after setting his things down. “I’m sorry the house isn’t put together. I didn’t expect anyone and I’m tryin’ to get my tree done before I get swamped with shifts again.”

“I’m okay. Thank you. The kind lady who brought me here made sure I had dinner. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

You giggle. “Welcome to East Tennessee. Ladies love to feed people. Especially handsome young men.”

“Now that you mention it, she was flirtin’ with me.”

His words turn your giggle into a laugh. You easily wrap him in your arms, resting your head on his chest. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.”

You step away. “Make yourself at home. You can have the guest room. Bring the sheets down so I can wash them and I’ll put new ones on once I finish my tree.”

“I can help when I come back down.”

You nod and watch Ryan gather his things and go upstairs, your heart full.

–––––

Morning comes and you sit on your couch in your pajamas wondering if Ryan is actually there. You resisted checking the guest room on your way down, afraid to be disappointed.

The creak of the stairs shocks you out of your daze. Ryan is there. You didn’t dream it. He’s walking down your steps half asleep, hand brushing through his messy hair, and his sleep clothes looking perfect on him. You can’t help wondering what he’s like right when he stirs. Does he smile to himself when he wakes up? Does he lie in bed a bit longer to ponder the day? You wish you could find out.

“Mornin’,” he says in a husky voice as he walks by.

“I wasn’t sure you were really here,” you admit. “I didn’t make anything for breakfast yet.”

Ryan pours himself a mug of coffee. “I can make it. What do you want?”

You join him in the kitchen, trying to look natural while attempting to hide the fact that you were not wearing a bra. If Ryan notices, he doesn’t show it. “Anything is fine.”

“Get ready and I’ll get cookin’.”

“Thank you, Ryan.”

He leans in and kisses your cheek close to your mouth. He appears unfazed.

You turn pink, nod, and scurry to your room. _Please tell me something changed for the better. Please, Lord, please._

You don’t dawdle in the shower for long. When you come bouncing down the stairs looking awake and definitely wearing a bra, there’s a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast on the table. A cute smiley face is made with ketchup on top of your eggs. You’re surprised Ryan remembered your love of eggs and ketchup.

Ryan puts a mug of coffee next to it. “This is yours.”

“Thank you, Ryan. Really. You’re amazin’.”

He shrugs humbly. “You’re the one lettin’ me stay here with no warnin’.”

“I’ll always let you stay here. Doesn’t matter when or for how long. Same goes for Georgie. Honestly, I’m not sure I’m gonna let you leave.”

Ryan smiles. “I’m in no rush to be anywhere.”

A blanket of something akin to relief covers you and you smile while taking your seat. You close your eyes for the second Ryan presses his lips to your head.

“Did you eat?”

He nods. “While I was makin’ yours.” He walks out of the kitchen. “I’ll be back down in a bit.”

Again, you watch him go upstairs as you bite into the sausage. You wonder if you should kiss him for being sweet and kind and absolutely wonderful to you.

–––––

A little before you have to leave for your shift, you sit next to Ryan on your couch where he’s fingerpicking a song quietly.

“I have to work the next three nights and then I have a day off. I won’t be home until close to 1 in the mornin’, so don’t wait up, all right? You’re free to eat what you want and go walkin’ if you need to. I figure on my day off we can go through the Speedway in Lights thing and have some fun in the pit area.”

“Sounds great.” He pauses his playing. “Do you want me to bring you dinner? Or come by on your break?”

You blink. “I mean if you want. I usually get food there, but you’re welcome to come by. The Walgreens is just down the street a little ways and I usually get my long break ‘round 7.”

“Don’t buy anything. I’ll bring you somethin’.”

You’re flattered by his generosity. “Okay. Yeah. Thank you.”

“I’ll see you later then, yeah?” His eyes are so bright when he smiles at you.

You nod and leave with a little pep in your step.

–––––

Your coworker, Trish, walks over from cosmetics into the photo lab. “There’s some really cute guy walking around here. Have you seen him yet?”

“I’ve been workin’ on printin’ these photo cards since I got here. They didn’t print right, so I’ve been tryin’ to fix ‘em. I haven’t seen him, no.”

“You’ve gotta see this guy. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a great smile. Your break is next. Go walk by the promo aisle on your way back.”

You turn around to grab your water bottle and a huge smile appears on your face. Ryan is walking toward you with a matching expression.

“Oh, my gosh. That’s him and he’s coming over here.”

You look at her. “His name is Ryan.” And that’s all you give her before walking over to him and wrapping him up in a huge hug.

“Good day?”

“Busy day,” you say. “I need to clock out for dinner and we can go sit in my car. My friend over there is already in love with you.”

He glances at Trish whose mouth is still hanging open. “Your car sounds great.”

It makes you happy he wants to spend your break alone with you. “Wait for me over by the cosmetics counter.”

He says a sweet “yes, ma’am,” and does just that while you look at Trish and stick your tongue out at her. You rush into the employee breakroom to clock out and rush back to Ryan. You don’t hesitate to grab his hand and tugging him out to your car.

Ryan hands you a plastic baggie with a thick sandwich in it. It looks like ham and cheese and it’s warm.

“This looks amazing.” You pull it out. “And it smells just… ah. Thank you again. I appreciate it a lot.”

“Sorry, it’s not much.”

You lean over the center console to kiss his cheek quickly. “It’s perfect. Better than anything I would get in there. Plus you made it for me and that makes it a hundred times better.”

He chuckles. “I’m glad I didn’t smash it.”

You grin and take a bite. It truly is the best ham sandwich you’ve ever had. “You have to feed me more often, Ryan. This is even better than I imagined. Can I do anything for you to say thanks?”

He leans close to you and brushes his lips across your cheekbone. “No need.”

You shiver.

–––––

As you predicted, you get home close to 1. You assume Ryan is in bed, but he’s sitting in your living room watching _Southpark_.

“You’re nuts stayin’ up this late for no reason.”

Ryan whips his head around and smiles softly. “Makin’ sure you get home safe is a reason.”

Your face warms. “Oh. Thanks. You should get to bed now though. Sleep is important.”

You’re mildly surprised he turns the television off and comes over to you without a fight – not that you expected him to put up one.

Ryan twirls the end of your ponytail with his fingers, letting them brush against your neck as he kisses the side of your head. Your stomach does somersaults. Ryan isn’t nearly as affectionate as you. His touches are throwing you off track. There’s hope growing.

Your eyes follow Ryan up the stairs. You halt your breathing when he looks at you the second before disappearing from your vision.

With timid steps, you follow after him to go to your own room, flipping off lights as you go.

Ryan walks out of his room with his toothbrush and toothpaste as you get to your door. He wishes you a good night of sleep before kissing your forehead. The tone of his voice makes your hair stand on end and your heart beat quicker. It’s like he’s purposely trying to get you to dream of him.

You blush and wish him goodnight before slipping into your room. You have to take a few deep breaths before you can start your nightly process.

Sleep doesn’t come like you want. You spend the first hour wondering what Ryan was doing and if his brain was keeping him up, too. Then your mind takes on a dirtier train of thought that you shut down fast. Thinking about Ryan like that when he’s in the room down the hall isn’t what you want. Not yet, at least.

When you finally fall asleep, your dreams are filled with bits and pieces of some of Ryan’s songs, a deep brown similar to his eye color, and the soothing sound of his voice – though disembodied sometimes.

You feel like death when you wake up. You trudge downstairs where Ryan is once again making breakfast. As soon as he sees you, he frowns and motions you to him.

Listening to his silent request, you put your forehead on his chest and wrap your arms around his waist. He hugs you close, trying not to put the spatula in your hair.

“My fault?”

You shake your head, not wanting him to know that it actually was his fault for taking away your sleep. You would survive with a nap thrown in before work. You don’t want him to feel guilty for teasing you a little. It was your brain that kept you up, that read too far into it.

“Go lie down. I’ll bring your breakfast to you.”

His shirt movies with your head when you nod. You pull away to curl up on the couch.

You nap for about 15 minutes until Ryan wakes you up with the soft clink of the plate on the coffee table. It smells amazing.

“Thank you, Ryan,” you murmur, taking small bites in your sleepy state.

He puts a kiss on the side of your head and leaves you to breakfast. The sweet man doesn’t even bother you as he eats his breakfast in the kitchen.

–––––

The next two days are exhausting with the late nights and catching up on the sleep you missed. You welcome the opportunity to sleep in on your day off.

When you wake up an hour before lunch, you come downstairs to find Ryan lying on the couch watching TV. You mumble a quiet apology for sleeping in before crawling on top of Ryan. Your head settles on his chest and you close your eyes. You don’t care that you’re straddling his waist or that Ryan’s body almost immediately reacts. Sleeping longer sounds too good.

Ryan puts a hand on your back and runs his thumb along your shoulder blade. “Do you need lunch?”

You shake your head and wiggle to snuggle closer to him.

He sucks in a breath and presses his palm flat on your back. “Maybe don’t do that.” He clears his throat.

“Sorry,” you whisper, already falling back asleep. You unintentionally move again, barely catching Ryan suppressing a groan. The sound follows you into your dreams.

You wake up an hour later to find yourself tucked between Ryan and the back of the couch. Nuzzling your face into his neck, you shift to stretch and cuddle up to him better.

He also moves although it’s small.

You pull your head back to see him sleeping, his lips parted slightly. A smile slides onto your face.

There’s something endearing about a man sleeping, something vulnerable. Ryan looks like a beautiful scruffy angel who you adore with your entire being. You brush some of his hair away and let your fingers trace the side of his face.

Ryan takes a deep breath and turns his head to face you. He doesn’t wake.

The temptation is too great to ignore, so you act on it. As gentle as a breeze, you brush your lips against his for a second. It’s not enough to really know, but it’s enough to make your whole body flush. You can hear Georgie making fun of you for being too scared to kiss Ryan when he’s awake.

Carefully, you get off the couch and let Ryan nap a little longer while you get ready for the night at the speedway. You purposely look for something cute and warm in hopes of catching Ryan’s attention more than you already have.

It takes another hour before Ryan wakes up and finds you putting together something quick for dinner.

You smile when you turn to see him watching. “Dinner is almost finished. We’ll leave after.”

“You look nice,” he says.

Joy swells in your chest. “Thanks.”

Ryan stands and stretches, giving you a little peek of his stomach and the little bit of hair trailing down from his bellybutton. You hate how badly you want to reach out and touch him.

You swallow and continue cooking, turning away so Ryan doesn’t catch you staring.

–––––

The drive through the lights is fun. You and Ryan speak some and you show him some of the hidden gems along the track. But the real fun starts when you finally get into the speedway.

You pause at the start of the turn and roll your windows down. When the car ahead of you is almost to the other end, you press on the gas. Laughter fills your car as you drive a little on the steep part of the track. Both of you keep your dopey smiles when you slow the car down and turn into the parking lot. You’re still chuckling while Ryan climbs out of the car after you.

“What do you want to do?” you ask. “There’re a few rides we can try out if you want. We can also go ice skatin’, which is outside the speedway. Either way, I want us to make s’mores by the fire there.”

Ryan brushes your bangs away from your face without altering the beanie on your head. He smiles. “I’ll do whatever you want to do.”

You speak before you can stop yourself. “What I want to do isn’t family-friendly.”

His eyes seem to turn black and your stomach lurches. “Y/N…”

“I don’t know why I said that. Let’s just go eat some s’mores, okay? Then we can pop by the rink for an hour or somethin’.” You turn and rush to the s’more booth without waiting for Ryan. _You fuckin’ coward, Y/N._

You find Ryan by the fire pits a few minutes later, two s’more kits in your hands. You pass one to him, loving how the tip of his nose is pink in the cool air. You put your marshmallow on a roasting stick and let the fire brown it until it catches fire. You blow it out before it burns too much.

You’re oblivious to Ryan watching you closely, his kit forgotten by the fire pit while you build your campfire sweet.

As soon as you take your first bite, you moan in pleasure. Nothing beats a good s’more. Your gaze falls on Ryan when you take a second bite and your heart stops.

Ryan is close, almost too close. He reaches for your face, his chilly hands cradling it like porcelain, and his eyes fall to your lips where the s’more left a slight mess. Those eyes, so black in the night meet yours again as if he’s asking.

Your lips part on their own. The corners of his lips tilt upward.

You drop your s’more as you reach for him to force your lips together. You thought you would be the only eager one to finally kiss, but Ryan gives you a run for your money. He almost instantly shoves his tongue past your lips and brings you so close to his body that you can feel his warmth through the several layers of clothes separating you.

It’s the giggles and cheers from spectators that force you two apart, chests heaving.

Ryan licks his lips, his hands back on your face. “The s’mores are good.”

You can’t help laughing. “Yeah, but I think you’re much better.” Standing on your toes, you kiss him again. “Damn.”

His teeth show when he smiles. “Do you want another one?”

“A kiss? Definitely.”

“No, a s’more.”

You shake your head. “You can’t kiss me like that and expect me to want to eat food.”

Ryan places short kisses on your lips. “You’re the one who kissed me while I was sleepin’ and left.”

You hum against his mouth. “Sorry. I’m a coward and couldn’t do it when you were awake. I wasn’t sure anything changed since the last time you visited.”

“I think we can say things changed, Y/N.” Another kiss. “Do you still want to ice skate?”

“Can’t decide,” you admit. “My mind is still catching up.”

“What time do you work tomorrow?” Ryan wraps his arms around your middle and presses his face against your neck.

“I have a mid-shift. I don’t need to be at work until 11.”

He thinks, kissing the place where your jaw meets your ear. “Let’s see how long we can last… ice skating.”

You flush. “Okay. That’ll work. Do you want your s’more?”

“No.” His lips brush the shell of your ear. “I’d rather have you.”

“Don’t talk like that, Ryan. Not here. We won’t make it to the ice rink.”

Ryan chuckles as he bends over to pick up your abandoned treat. He tosses it and offers his kit to someone standing nearby. Your skin tingles when he wraps his arm around you and pulls you toward the car.

You barely hear the Christmas music over your racing heart.

–––––

As soon as you shut your front door, you take off your coat and hang it up. Your hands are sweaty and the room is hot. It doesn’t help when Ryan brushes up against you as he hangs up his coat.

The sexual tension brews in the air. It had been since the kiss. You want to act on it, but you have to know if it’s going to be worth trying or not. He can’t just leave you high and dry once he has you.

“What does this mean, Ryan?” You look at him. “Do you, like, want me? And I mean more than goin’ upstairs and havin’ sex. Will you want me a year from now?

“I don’t want you to think this means you’re in it for the long haul, but I’ve gotta know I can have at least a year with you. You’ve been somethin’ to me for so long and I can’t just let you do what you want with me and be done. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want this to be a mistake.”

Ryan takes your head between his hands, standing so close that your hips touch. “I thought a lot ‘bout what you said last time. You asked if I’d like you next year and I didn’t have the answer you wanted. I’ve obsessed over the possibility, Y/N. I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout you when I leave. It’s more than your cookin’ or your hospitality.

“You’re not like the other women I’ve been with. You didn’t know me for anything but my voice when we met. I’m more than a guy you think looks good and a guy who performs. I’m just Ryan to you and I’ve never been anything else even when your eyes light up listening to my songs. Kissin’ you hasn’t changed that.”

“So, does that mean this – whatever we’re gonna call it – is gonna last a while?”

His lips touch yours gently. “If that’s what you want.”

“You’re what I want. You’ve been what I want for a long time.” You tangle your hands in his hair and pull him in for the sexiest open-mouth kiss you can muster.

Ryan is more than happy to follow your lead and presses you against the wall with his body. Everything about it lights you on fire.

“We’re supposed to ice skatin’,” you say against his lips. “You’re supposed to fumble on the ice so I can hold your hand to keep you steady.”

“We can go back.” Ryan kisses down your neck.

You moan and shake your head when his teeth graze your pulse point. “Don’t stop. Please.” You almost cry in embarrassment from the neediness in your voice.

And he does as you ask, slowly stripping away another one of your layers that protected you from the bitter air.

Your breath catches when he gets on his knees to press kisses against your stomach once he lifts the hem of your shirt. His free hand follows the curve of your butt and squeezes. You nearly fall over, hands on his shoulders.

“Ryan, we can’t do this at my front door,” you breathe. “At least bring me to the couch.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything. Instead, he stands and drapes you over his shoulder despite your squeals and shouts to put you down. He carries you up to your room where he shuts the door before placing you on your bed. He crawls over you and kisses you deeply. You melt.

–––––

Quiet humming and soft touches wake you up the next morning. You smile and stretch before curling into Ryan’s side. Your kiss the smooth skin there. You can feel the goosebumps on his skin against your lips.

“Mornin’,” he says, brushing your hair with his fingers.

You hum while draping your leg over his waist. “What time is it?”

“You have a few hours before you need to get ready for work.”

“Good. You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

You tilt your head with a smirk when you look at him. “You mean food, right?”

He pecks your lips. “I mean whatever you want me to mean, Y/N.” Ryan turns on his side and rests the palm of his hand on your stomach, his thumb rubbing your skin. He presses more kisses to your lips, all short but still speaking volumes.

You comb through his hair and smile at him. “When you leave, you’ll come back to me, yeah?”

“You want me to leave?”

“I want you to be where you need to be as long as you find your way back here.”

“You’re okay with me travelin’?”

You nod. “I want you to be with me, but I don’t want you to be unhappy about it. One day you’ll stay for good, I hope. Until then, do what you love and I’ll be waitin’ here.”

“You’re not kiddin’?” Ryan’s eyes are wide and soft.

“I’m not kiddin’. This isn’t some ploy to keep you here or anything. I really want you to keep doin’ what you do best. Just come back when you get the chance.”

He kisses you hard. “It won’t be easy for us.”

“Yeah, but I’ve gone a whole year without seein’ you and I managed. Though we hadn’t slept together then.”

Ryan chuckles just as his hand on your stomach moves across your hips. “We’ll have to make up for our time apart. We can get ahead now.”

You suck in a breath as his hand trails farther down your body. A whimper comes out of your mouth when Ryan kisses you and his fingers start working their magic. It takes no time for you to become a puddle beside him.

“Shit, Ryan,” you breathe, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

He licks your lips before kissing you. “You should get ready for work.”

“Uh-huh.” You kiss him instead of moving.

“I’ll make breakfast.”

“Shower with me.”

He smiles. “Then I can make you breakfast?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

Ryan makes you squeal when he wraps you up in his arms while climbing out of bed. He carries you into the bathroom before leaving a heady kiss on your mouth.

You feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

–––––

Saying goodbye to Ryan involves most of the day in bed without much covering either of you on your day off. It’s just after the new year and you have a couple of days left before work. You want to call in sick for another day, but Ryan planned his departure around your schedule.

Admittedly, you don’t want Ryan to go. But you let him. He’s a wandering soul who needs that freedom and you’re going to let him have it. You’ll look forward to the times he comes back. And he continues to promise with so much determination that your heart swells. Everything will be all right.

Ryan comes back during race weekend that spring. Georgie comes too and smirks when Ryan takes his things into your room. You wink and shut the door behind you. Georgie doesn’t see you and Ryan again until dinner. Of course, he makes his remarks about the situation, not that it bothers either of you.

A couple of years pass the same way. Ryan comes back to Bristol several times in a year and you welcome him in with open arms. Sometimes you argue but the fights never last long because neither of you wants to waste the time you get together. It works.

For a long time, that’s your life. Until one visit where Ryan hangs around a bit longer than usual. He starts accruing things in your apartment and they never seem to be items he can travel with. Though he doesn’t seem to show interest in leaving again.

The oddest part of it all is Ryan’s disappearances during the day. He comes home exhausted but keeps a smile on his face. You finally ask him what’s up and he admits to finding a job. The only thing you hear is he’s decided to stay with you. For good.

Neither of you make it to work on time the next day because of a very long night of showering each other in love. The lack of sleep is well worth it.

You sit next to him on your couch one day watching a movie, your head on his chest. It feels like home.

“I love you,” you say confidently and hug his middle.

Ryan chuckles and kisses your head. “I love you, too.” He pauses and pulls you closer. “Think we should get married sometime?”

Looking at him, you grin and kiss his mouth. “I’ll marry you whenever you want, Ryan.”

“Right now?”

You check your watch. “I’m not sure the courthouse is open this late.”

“Tomorrow then.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

You shrug. “Why not? I love you and I want to be with you. I wouldn’t have fallen for you if I didn’t want somethin’ long-lastin’. We’ve been together for a long time now.”

“How’d you know I’d stick around?”

“I didn’t. But I had high hopes. I’m optimistic.”

“You’re somethin’ else, Y/N.”

You kiss him. “And you are the best thing to happen to me. I don’t know if I’ve thanked Georgie enough for that album.”

“You would have met me anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I was in love with you before we met. It would have taken us a lot longer to do somethin’ about it.”

Ryan wraps his arms around you tighter, resting his cheek on your head as you curl into him. “You sure you wanna be a Brenner?”

“Never been surer. Even my parents love you despite the tattoos.” You resituate so you can kiss the large colored one on the inside of his forearm. “I’ve got no problem bein’ Mrs. Brenner.”

He sighs. “You sure the courthouse is closed?”

“It’s almost midnight, so yes, it’s closed.” You straddle his waist and give him a long kiss. “We can do something else though.”

“What’re you thinkin’?” he smirks.

You sneak your fingers under his shirt and roam his skin. “I have some ideas that involve you, me, and just about any surface in this apartment.”

Ryan laughs and pulls you into a kiss. “Where should I bring you, beautiful?”

“To the moon, Ryan.” You giggle and let yourself get washed away in his kisses.

And he brings you to the moon, to the stars, and so far beyond the universe that you have a hard time getting back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Ryan out of my head, so I wrote more for him.


End file.
